Hold Me
by maternalluv20
Summary: PLEASE READ! Edward and Kim find comfort in each other's arms...but Edward soon finds himself being more of a comfort to Kim than he realizes. Contains a lot of love and fluffy-snuggle time lol. I basically extended the scene where Edward holds Kim.


Author's Note: So this story is a one shot, and yes, believe it or not it's the first story on here that does not contain corporal punishment, lol. I was watching _Edward Scissorhands_ with my friend, and the scene where Kim and Edward hold each other (my fav. part in the movie), I thought should have bee a lot longer! For me, there just weren't enough tender moments between them, so I decided to prolong that scene, and in this fic you'll get to see comfort from both sides.

There is a looooooooooooot of fluff, sweetness, and snuggle time in this fic, so if you don't like please don't read. This is a "make-you-feel-warm-and-fuzzy" fic. So for those of you that need comfort in anyway, I hope you'll seek it out in this fic and relish in all its' fluffy goodness lol.

Enjoy dears!

Hold Me

Kim's heart raced as she saw Edward wander back into her house.

_Thank God he's safe…_she thought while softly walking up towards him.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and he immediately turned around.

His eyes appeared less frightened when he saw that it was Kim who had touched him.

"Edward…" she breathed in relief.

"Kim…" He responded while looking at her with sad eyes. "Where is everyone?"

"Out looking for you…"

Edward looked down a little at hearing this…he couldn't believe all of this was happening…he was just trying to help everyone he loved. Why was it that most of them hated him al of a sudden?

Kim's eyes welled up a little at seeing his distress…

She couldn't bear the emotions that were raging through her anymore…she didn't care…

"Hold me…" She pleaded softly, almost like a little child.

Edward slowly lifted his scissor hands and looked at them awkwardly…oh how he wished he could've granted her request…but he couldn't with those…mechanical weapons.

"I…I can't…" He murmured dejectedly, before walking away from her. It was too painful for him to be near such an angel when he couldn't even touch her without causing her harm.

He stopped by the window, and proceeded to look out of it.

Kim's eyes followed him with a sympathetic gaze, and she was soon in front of him as well.

Edward tried to ignore her at first, but then she did something he was not expecting…she slowly lifted his arms, ducked beneath them, and wrapped her own around his waist securely.

At that moment, Edward's heart lurched…not only from the love he felt being poured out by this sweet girl, but by his own strong emotions that he felt coming from his invented heart.

At that moment, he felt he really understood what it felt like to be loved and love someone else to this degree.

Edward relaxed in Kim's arms, and carefully, he allowed his hands to lightly caress the wisps of hair that flowed around her face. Then, he slowly lowered his own head to rest on top of hers.

Although he knew he was being comforted, Edward couldn't help but return the comfort to his angel. He held her close using his arms, and slowly swayed sideways, carrying her with the fluid movement.

At that moment, he wished he could've stayed frozen in that position for eternity…

_My Kim…my sweet, beautiful angel…_he thought to himself as he closed his eyes against the warmth of her touch, and began to reminisce about his own creator who had loved him like a father.

Kim's eyes remained closed as she rested her head upon his chest…she just wanted him to really feel how much she loved him.

She wouldn't let anyone take him away from her…she realized at that moment, she would defend Edward to the death if anyone dared to hurt him.

And if anyone even so much as tried, she would unleash whatever wrath she had in her body saved for that very moment.

The thought of all the events that had occurred, and led to the trouble Edward was now facing, caused Kim's heart hurt. She wished she had had the guts to tell her parents the truth of the robbery that had occurred at her ex-boyfriend's house.

Of course she couldn't blame Edward for not telling even though he had every right to, he was too sweet and innocent to understand how serious the situation was.

Kim wanted to hurt Jim for how he had treated Edward…she wanted to scream and shout and tell all of the neighbors off for being so welcoming one moment, and then turning on him the next!

_Some family you all were to Edward! _She thought bitterly, _you love him at first, but then you judge him when he's at the wrong place at the wrong time! A true family loves at all times, no matter what! Well, at least he has us…_

Kim especially wanted to expose that slut Joyce for what she tried to do to _her _Edward!

She never understood why she and her mother didn't really do anything about it, or how her father was that oblivious to Edward's words when he told them that Joyce had attempted to seduce him.

_They're all…a bunch…of no good HYPOCRITES!!!!!!!!!_ Her mind screamed as she fought the rage that was building inside of her.

The feel of Kim trembling, interrupted Edward's thoughts, and he looked down to see her hiding her face into his chest. There were muffled sounds coming out of her mouth, and her embrace became tighter as the muffled sounds grew a little louder.

Concerned, Edward gently nudged Kim with his arm, and she slowly looked up with tears streaming down her face.

Edward's eyes widened a little at the sight, and his heart melted even more seeing his angel's distress.

"You're crying…" He crooned tenderly.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffled while wiping her eyes…"I just…I just hate that you're going through this Edward...I-I-" She couldn't finish, as new tears built up and an anguished sob burst forth from her mouth.

Kim turned away and tried hard to console herself, but she was failing miserably.

Edward felt his own eyes watering…_She's crying for me? _

He'd forgotten about his own troubles at this point, because all he could think about was how compassionate and selfless Kim was for him.

"Kim…" He whispered as a few tears escaped from his eyes.

She turned around and saw that he was also tearing up.

"Oh Edward…you poor, innocent sweetheart…" She whispered while stroking his face with her hands.

Edward closed his eyes as she stroked his face and wiped the tears away that escaped from his eyes.

"You…you are an angel Kim…" His voice broke a little as he said this, and it was enough to start Kim's waterworks all over again.

With a small cry, she buried her face in his chest again.

"I hate them Edward! I hate how they're treating you!" She cried into his blouse as she shook with anger.

"You shouldn't hate Kim…it's not a good feeling…" He responded timidly, not wanting his precious love to use against the neighbors, what they were using to hurt him.

"No…you're right…but they have no right to feel that way towards you! You have every right Edward, and yet…you still treat them kindly…" Kim mumbled, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I..I know…but I don't know how to hate…and hopefully, I'll never learn…because I don't like how it feels now…"

The innocence of his words…the cruelty of the whole situation…made Kim want to just hug the hurt out of Edward's heart…it also made her blood boil for justice.

It didn't help her calm down though…it only made her eve cry harder than before…

Edward forgot all about his troubles, and immediately set forth to tend to Kim's comfort. He wanted to make her feel better again, but he didn't really know what he could do.

Looking around, Edward remembered that Kim's room was down the hallway.

"Kim, please don't cry…" Edward pleaded shyly while beginning to walk towards the hallway, pulling her along with him.

"I-I can't help it Edward…" Kim sobbed out while gasping repeatedly.

"Shhhh…" Edward soothed, a little nervous that she was crying so hard.

Kim allowed Edward to lead her to her room, and tried to calm down as she relished in his hold.

When they reached the room, Edward briefly let go of Kim, and made his way towards a rocking chair that was in the corner of her room.

Kim turned away, embarrassed that she had let herself cry like that in front of Edward.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" She said hoarsely while wiping away her tears fiercely.

"Don't be sorry…" He responded softly as he sat carefully in Kim's rocking chair.

Then opening his arms, Edward spoke the first command in his existence…

"Kim…come here to me…" Even though it was inviting, there was no denial that she was to do exactly what he said.

Wasting no time, Kim was at Edward's side in two long strides.

She lowered herself on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder.

Edward enveloped Kim with his arms, careful not to cut her with his scissor hands.

It was amazing how he could still cradle his beloved, without the whole use of his hands.

Kim closed her eyes and snuggled up to Edward as much as she could. She loved how small she felt in his arms…almost like a baby.

But it wasn't close enough for her…she wanted more of Edward's embrace.

"Hold me tight Edward…please…" She implored longingly as she wrapped her free arm around his back.

"Shhhh…I'm trying Kim…" He replied comfortingly, almost as a father to his daughter.

Even though her sobs had decreased, her tears still flowed and she couldn't stop the occasional gasp that escaped her lips from crying so hard.

"Shhh…Kim…it's okay…I'm here…" Edward continued to appease her, as he began to rock the chair back and forth; he used his arm to rub hers comfortingly.

"I-I feel so safe with you…" Kim said in a small voice as she began to trail little kisses in Edward's neck.

"Then stay in my arms Kim…no one can harm you when you're in them…I won't let them…"

"No…and they won't harm you either Edward…not while I'm around…" Kim responded tearfully, although there was a hint of authoritativeness in her voice.

Edward closed his eyes as Kim continued to trace his neck with kisses. They felt so…warm yet refreshing on his cold skin…

Overcome with love for her, Edward began to plant kisses upon her precious forehead…

Kim stopped, and let him pamper her with kisses as she leaned further into his embrace. "I…I love you Edward…"

His heart stopped at those beautiful words…oh it was too good to be true…

"R-really? You love me? Why?" He asked, not being able to contain his surprise.

Kim smiled sleepily at him while stroking his cheek with her hand.

"Because Edward…you're not like them…you're not like the world…you're not even OF this world…you're sweet, gentle, loving, innocent, selfless, compassionate, helpful; you're everything the world is missing. That's what I love about you, everything…and I love you for being you Edward…"

Edward's eyes began to water again at hearing those words that were more precious than gold or silver…

"Oh Kim…I…I love you too…my angel…my…darling."

Kim felt his tears drip upon her face, and mingle with her own.

Silently, she slid her own lips up to meet his for a loving kiss.

Edward was taken back at first, but he eased into the feel of her lips, and returned the kiss as best as he could.

Kim sighed deeply as she felt him kiss her; Edward felt serenity with her lips warming his cold, untouched ones.

At last, both felt a peace within their hearts that everything would be okay as long as they stayed together. Kim began to doze away, as the exhaustion from all her worry and tears finally caught up with her.

She yawned quietly, and began to give in to the precious sleep, where nothing could harm her or Edward.

"Yes…sleep my Kim…I…I will watch over you…don't be afraid…" Edward whispered in her ear as he continued to rock her affectionately.

"Mmm…my…guardian angel…" Kim mumbled drowsily.

And as she fell into slumber land, she heard Edward begin to hum a beautiful melody…one that would be their special tune…one that would remind them both of the unrequited love they had for each other.

Edward closed his own eyes as he continued to make up a lullaby that would take his angel away from the troubles of reality.

It wasn't long before he began to feel sleep tugging at his eyes as well. "Maybe…we can meet in each others dreams…and run away from the world there…" Edward said quietly, half to himself and half to the sleeping beauty in his arms.

But as his eyes closed, Edward realized that the world was already behind them both, as they found security in each other's embrace…solace in each other's touch…safety in each other's arms…


End file.
